Demonstrate the levels and kinds of risk in female and male offspring of mothers exposed to ingestion of DES during pregnancy. Establish whether or not a significan correlation exists between the maternal ingestion of DES during pregnancy and the subsequent development of malformations or carcinomas in the female and male offspring born of these pregnancies. Further, to determine the possible presence of neoplasms in all gonadal ridge derivatives, especially the secondary organs.